Natural or artificial stone plates are widely used to decorate the exterior of a building. Usually, because a stone plate has poor heat insulation, an insulating process is carried out separately. That is, during construction of a building exterior wall, an insulating board is attached to the building exterior wall by the adhesives, etc. for heat insulation of the building exterior wall, and the stone plate is fixed on the outside of the insulating board using an L-shaped anchor.
However, in the construction method described above, the insulating process for heat insulation using the insulating board and a stone plate attaching process for an exterior wall finish are carried out separately, and in order to fix the L-shaped anchor on the wall surface, work holes should be formed on the insulating board. Therefore, construction work is complicated thus causing construction costs to increase, and there is a difficulty in construction because the conventional stone plate for a building exterior wall finish is heavy with a thickness of about 3 cm to 5 cm.